


Phases of the moon..

by Colin_Dawn



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Stiles Stilinski, Eternal Sterek, M/M, True Love, True Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:33:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26632162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colin_Dawn/pseuds/Colin_Dawn
Summary: When Stiles got turned into a werewolf he seeked Derek for guidance....He found more...Maybe all that he ever wished for...
Relationships: Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 6
Kudos: 138





	Phases of the moon..

**Author's Note:**

> Another sterek.
> 
> A big one :) 
> 
> I hope you like it.

* * *

The sun was set, minutes ago as a shy knock made it's appearance to the door. 

The heavy rain outside didn't permit to the born werewolf to sense who was at the door; probably Cora had forgotten her keys again.

Once Derek was near the door he smelled a familiar scent and heard a heartbeat that couldn't be.. "Stiles?" he said as he opened the door and faced the mole doted boy.

"Hey Sourwolf" Stiles said smiling a little holding a duffle bag over his shoulder. He was wet to the bone his hair longer and he has obviously grown since the last time the werewolf saw him.

He wore a hoodie that was too big for him and black sweatpants.

His eyes were warm as Derek remembered; a little more sad maybe.

"Come in" Derek said and moved away from the door walking towards the fireplace to put some extra wood inside.

Stiles followed him to the small living room after he took his shoes off and placed his bag on the floor sitting on the couch carefully trying not to create a mess.

"It's ok." Derek said as he sat next to him and held his hand.

"What happened?" he continued and Stiles flashed his eyes towards the Alpha who did the same (ruby red) as a response.

Crystal blue. Death. 

Stiles was bitten. 

What the hell has happened?

Stiles whined like a puppy, hiding on the neck of the Alpha and bringing the werewolf back to the reality.

"Follow me!" Derek instructed getting up and taking the shaking hand of the ex-human.

He led them to his room and his en suite bathroom. 

"Take a shower, relax! Everything you need is in there. Borrow whatever you like and I'll make us some tea." Derek said.

Stiles nodded taking in his surroundings. The bathroom and bedroom where decorated in earthly tones; brown and green mostly, reminding him of the forest.

He took his clothes off putting them in a pile of unwashed and got under the shower turning it into the warm. He took a long hot shower and came back to the bedroom wearing a warm sweater and a pair of freshly washed boxers of Derek's; they were big for him but they smelled like the Alpha (when did Derek became an Alpha again anyways?) and the scent grounded him like nothing else.

He found Derek sitting on the big bed holding two mugs of hot tea. 

He gave one to Stiles and patiently waited. 

Stiles rook a few zips of his drink and started to narrate what had happened. 

"My dad got early retirement and left Beacon Hills. He got Melissa with him too. Then Theo Racken came. I warned Scott about him. I told him he was up to no good but you know Scott; he likes to see the good in people. So he trusted him. A few days later people started to disappeared. Then one night a hybrid attacked me. Matt. It went bad for him. He hurt me pretty bad, in the process and Scott bit me to give me a chance. I got turned but it didn't feel like a pack anymore. Scott chose Theo over me and on the first full moon I ran away, uncontrollable, thankfully I didn't hurt anyone. I ended up in your loft. Your scent it drove me crazy and grounded me at the same time. I needed it. So I looked for you. The next full moon is tonight. I need you to teach me how to control this. I need you to teach me control. And I think I need you around so I won't tear someone to pieces tonight." Stiles said sad.. 

"I won't let you hurt anyone nor yourself. Especially yourself." Derek reassured him and took the mug away from him.

"Now rest for a bit. You are gonna need it. I'll be here ok?" Derek promised and Stiles nodded feeling tired and already anxious about what was coming. 

He laid in bed and Derek was by his side caressing his hair softly and Stiles leaning into the touch shamelessly. The newly bitten werewolf closed his eyes focusing on the touch of the Alpha and fell into deep sleep. 

Once Stiles was sleeping Derek grabbed his phone and called Cora. He told her that Stiles appeared at the house and his current state. She agreed it would best to stay away for the shake or all of them that night. 

Stiles left a shaky breath clearly in pain and Derek closed the phone to be with him. To be with his mate... 

Fuck! Stiles was his mate and he had no idea. He was seeking Derek out of instinct. He knew that Stiles eventually find him to the end of the world. And he kind of did. 

Derek had moved near Alaska after everything. His wolf needed Stiles, but Derek needed distance, peace. And he did found it. Now he had Stiles with him. And he felt complete. 

He would help him. Do whatever it took. Stiles would be safe and happy as long as Derek was concerned. 

He went back into the room laying under the blanket with Stiles and bringing him close to his chest. 

"Shhh it's ok little one. I got you, you are safe. You need to find your anchor remember? Think of your dad, (Stiles whined miserably) or Scott (then he growled and flashed his eyes) or better yet focus on my voice ok? I'm here Stiles. "Derek said and Stiles suddenly relaxed and calmed down hiding on the Alpha's chest. 

Derek kept talking to him until his breath was even again. Stiles seemed to doze off after he whispered

"Thank you Alpha". 

The second time Stiles woke up was in deep pain. His eyes were flashing bright blue and his claws and fangs were on display. He tried to get away from Derek's hold but the alpha was stronger than him. He ordered him to stay in place with a deep growly voice and Stiles obeyed hiding away from the werewolf. 

Derek smiled sad, he didn't want to scare Stiles only to make him stay and brought him again on his arms reassuring him that everything was ok that's he was safe and that Derek was gonna be there.

Stiles tensed posture relaxed and leaned to the werewolf scenting him and licking the Alpha's neck. Derek got aroused instantly and Stiles became bolder rubbing himself against the werewolf.

Derek moaned softly trying to take some distance from the human. "Baby, babe be a good boy now ok?" the Alpha growled and moaned softly as Stiles licked his neck again.

"I don't wanna be a good boy.. I want to be your bad boy." Stiles whined with his fangs out and pouted looking at the flashed red eyes of the older werewolf.

"Need you." Stiles whined whispering and tried to get away from the werewolf realising what he's being doing, feeling guilty.

Derek pulled him close forcing him to look at him. "I want this. I want you Stiles. I never wanted anyone like this before. But we can't. Not right now. You need to be calm. Everything is heighten now. We need to talk about this first." the Alpha said softly making the Stiles heart melt a little.

"You want me?" Stiles asked surprised.

"Like a lunatic!" Derek smiled on his own joke as he placed soft kisses in Stiles' face who came back to his human form with every kiss.

"Beautiful" Derek whispered and Stiles blushed. "No way. Have you looked in the mirror lately Derek Hale? You are beautiful inside out." Stiles grinned as the Alpha flashed his eyes.

The fell asleep curled up to each other like they both always dreamed.

The next morning Stiles woke up first. He placed a soft kiss on the Alpha's cheek who slept peacefully and went to the kitchen to make them both breakfast and coffee. Once he prepaired everything he grabbed a cup of coffee and a blanket from the sofa and walked outside the house barefoot. The chilly air made him shiver in a pleasant way. He sat in chair and enjoyed the calmness, he was still feeling jittery from last night. Apparently Derek was his Alpha and anchor.

Cause having a crush on the guy for years wasn't enough... 

Derek found him lost in his thoughts and snuggled under the blanket with him.

"You weren't in bed." the Alpha declared.

"Woke up early. Missed me?" Stiles joked leaning towards the warm embrace of the bigger werewolf.

"Don't leave bed. Not like this." Derek hid his face on the neck of the smaller man scenting him.

Stiles left a happy sound and cuddled the Alpha back. "Aww some one is on a cuddly mood. I like it." Stiles said and giggled, scent marking the werewolf back.

"I want you there. In my bed. In my life. I wanted you for so long I can't believe I have here with me. My mate. My anchor." Derek confessed placing a soft kiss on the neck of his mate.

"Figured that much." Stiles placed a kiss in the Alpha's cheek.

"How do you feel?" the older werewolf asked

"Calm. Everything is heighten but in a good day. Focusing in your voice, your heartbeat helped. It still does." Stiles confessed. "Although I expected chains and handcuffs during the full moon. I'm glad you didn't used them." the beta answered. 

"I didn't need them." the Alpha replied. "I know you Stiles. I know what ticks you. What makes you smile or squirm" Derek placed his hands over Stiles' chest caressing his nipples while his breath ghosted Stiles' ear. "I figured my voice would do the trick. Like yours, it grounds me; being your Alpha and making you horny when I use my wolf voice is only a plus" the black haired werewolf grinned, kissing slow and seductively Stiles' neck.

The ex-human moaned leaning back giving more access to the born wolf.

"What's next?" Stiles breathed softly.

"We teach you control. How to fight. And some other tricks." Derek grinned wickedly.

Stiles giggled and straddled the werewolf coffee long forgotten, pushing his hardening dick towards the Alpha. 

"I would love to teach me how to fight man to man.. That should be interesting.. Or should I say wolf to wolfie?" Stiles wiggled his eyebrows playfully.

"So you are a wolfie now? Derek asked quirking his eyebrow towards Stiles.

"No. I'm the big bad wolf who is gonna eat his mate whole. You are _my wolfie_..." Stiles whispered sucking a hickey on the Alpha's neck and running away from his embrace in a flash. "Speaking of I'm starving..."

Derek was left with a tent on his sweatpants laughing. 

"You are going to be so good at this you little menace." the Alpha said as his eyes were flashed ruby red.

"You have no idea...Alpha!!" Stiles moaned the last part and had Derek growling and looking for him in the kitchen.

This was so game on... 

Derek got Stiles as Stiles got Derek. 

So it wasn't that bad. _Right_? 

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment or kudos...
> 
> Let me know if you like it xD
> 
> I love hearing from you!


End file.
